Promotions and Surprises
by midnightread
Summary: The next story in the Reunion series and follows the one shot Home Coming. The title pretty much says it all, there's promotions and there's surprises as Sam and Jack deal with their lives after their marriage and honeymoon.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the first chapter for the next installment of the Reunion series. It follows on after Home Coming and deals with life after their marriage and honeymoon. **

**This is going to be another multi chapter fic although I don't quite know how long it will be yet, but I'd say a similar length to Reunion and Of Families and Weddings. I know it's been a while since I've posted anything to do with this, Home Coming was posted February last year, but I wanted to finish the other things I was working on first. **

**I hope you like it.**

They'd been back from their honeymoon for about six months. It had taken them a few days to get used to being back on earth, and not being able to rip each other's clothes off whenever they wanted to, but once they had they quickly slipped back into ordinary life. Well what they considering ordinary anyway.

Once all the scraps from their honeymoon had healed they went back to traveling across the galaxy and fighting the Goa'uld. To begin with it was a little difficult on the two of them. Before they had acted on their feelings they had gotten nervous and sometimes overly emotional when something was wrong with the other but now it was worse, but it was also easier too.

It was harder because now that they had each other they didn't want to lose each other, it went unsaid that if one of them was to die in the line of duty that the other would be devastated, if they didn't go together at any rate. But since they had each other it would also make it easier, neither would have to wonder about what could have happened because it had happened and the two of them wouldn't have had it any other way.

After a while it became easier, just like it had been before their marriage. Daniel decided that it was because they'd had feelings for each other for so long that they'd gotten used to the other being in possibly fatal danger. Sam and Jack hadn't said anything at the time but later they had talked about it and realised that Daniel was right.

Daniel and Janet were also going strong. Hammond had changed it so that Janet wasn't Daniel's main doctor which meant that the two of them had no problems being together. Cassie had loved it, she already saw Daniel as basically a father figure anyway along with Jack, so him being around more had been ok with her. Janet had told Sam at some point that when Cassie had found out about the two of them officially, a few days after the wedding, that she hadn't even been surprised and had been as excited about it as she had been about hearing about Sam and Jack.

The two of them very quickly got used to married life, and both loved it immensely. Every so often they would fight, usually after a particularly hard mission when they were both tired, but both had agreed to never go to bed angry which meant all the fights got resolved quickly. Everyone on base noticed a difference in the two of them, both were happier and Jack wasn't as short with everyone as he used to be. He however didn't mellow too much, except around Sam, because he had a reputation as a big bad black ops Colonel to up hold.

One day, after the two of them had been back for a little over six months; Hammond called Jack to his office. He had been in Sam's lab when the call came in and both had wondered what Hammond could possibly want. They weren't due to go off world for at least a few days and there had been no memos around about anything. Rather than to continue to wonder Jack had given Sam a light kiss on the check, about all they could get away with on base and in the relative privacy of Sam's lab, and headed over to Hammonds office, to see what he wanted.

He went through the control room, nodding to Walter and the rest of the people in the control room before he headed up the stairs and into the briefing room. He could have gone the other way but this way was actually just that little bit quicker, not much but a little, plus it meant he could see the gate, which even after all his trips through it he just loved to look at.

Once he made it up the stairs he headed over to Hammonds office and knocked on the door. He saw through the window as the older man looked up and then beckoned for Jack to come in. Jack opened the door, stepped in, and then shut the door behind him.

"Jack," Hammond greeted him. Jack knew as soon as he spoke that this wasn't an official meeting since Hammond hadn't called him by his rank.

"Everything ok George?" Jack asked as he took the seat opposite Hammonds.

Hammond nodded. "I've been offered the job as the head of the Office Home World Security," he stated quickly, jumping straight into why he had called Jack into his office rather than beating around the bush, "It's a new department that is being created within the government to cover everything from the SGC to the X-303 programmes, and I intend to take it."

"Congratulations," Jack replied, "That's a great opportunity and I'm guessing a promotion to boot."

Hammond nodded. "Yes it is. It also means that I will have more time outside of the mountain to spend with my family. I'll be working out of the Pentagon so I won't have to worry about lock downs keeping me from getting home on time."

Jack smiled at that before asking, "So what shrub is going to replace you George, some pencil pusher from Washington that the IOA like no doubt."

George smiled and shook his head before answering. "Well the President, the Joint Chiefs and I have all thought long and hard about whom we would feel most comfortable being in charge of the front line of our defence, and we think we've come up with my perfect replacement. He can be a bit of a pain but when it comes down to it he's the best man for the job."

"Sounds like they're going to be fun to work for," Jack commented, cutting across Hammond.

"Oh they will be," Hammond answered, "Brigadier General O'Neill."

It took Jack a moment to realise what he had actually said, but when it had sunk in he looked at Hammond, an incredulous look in his eye. "Are you serious George? I mean I suck at diplomacy for one thing and I always try and stick it to the man, I can't do that if I am the man." He then realised who he was talking to and gave Hammond a sheepish smile.

Hammond however just smiled at him, he knew how Jack's mind worked and he already knew that Jack would react like this to what he had just told him. "I'm very serious Jack," Hammond replied, "I for one cannot think of anyone better to run the SGC than you, you know what it's like off world and you know what works and what doesn't. Plus," he then added with a smirk, "You know when to ask for help and when you can manage on your own."

Jack just shook his head; he really couldn't believe that George thought he was the best man for the job, hell that anyone thought he was by any means suitable to take over from Hammond.

Hammond waited for a minute, to see if Jack was going to say anything in response. When he didn't Hammond spoke once again, "So Jack, do you accept?"

Jack stared at him, still processing everything that had been said. He then nodded, "I suppose someone has to do it and if it's not me then it could be some pencil pusher who has no idea about the programme."

Hammond smiled, he had known that Jack would accept the job, even if it did take him a while to realise that people knew he wasn't as stupid or abrasive as he acted. "Good," Hammond responded, "Because like you say a pencil pusher with no idea how the programme actually works won't be of any use to anyone." Jack just nodded as Hammond then continued to say, "If it's all the same to you I'd rather people didn't know for a while, until closer to the time."

"Keeping everything running as normal?" Jack questioned.

Hammond nodded. "I won't ask you to keep it from your wife though," he stated, "That's not fair, on either of you."

Jack smiled at him before asking, "So who will take my place as the leader of SG1?"

Hammond smiled at him. "I think you already know the answer to that Jack. I couldn't think of anyone better to take your place as our first line of defence."

Jack smiled back, he had hoped that Sam would take his place but he had wanted Hammond to confirm it before he said anything. "If it's all the same to you sir," Jack requested, "Can we keep Sam's promotion a secret? I want to surprise her on the day."

Hammond laughed but nodded. "So long as you make it clear that it was your idea."

'Of course sir," Jack replied before he stood and asked, "Is there anything else sir?"

"No Jack, that's it," Hammond answered, "Congratulations."

Jack beamed at him before he turned and left the office, heading back towards Sam's lab. He would tell her about his promotion tonight, once they were in the privacy of their own home he decided as he walked, that way they could celebrate properly.

When he walked in Sam looked up from her laptop and asked, "Everything ok Jack? What did the General want?"

Jack went and sat in his usual place before answering. "I'll tell you when we get home." When he saw her face he continued to say, "Don't worry Carter, it's nothing too bad or immediate."

Sam gave a low mm before she turned back to her work. Jack smiled at her back before he too made a start on the paperwork he had left earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

**So a lot of the chapters have been written already, but they won't be posted all together as I need to go back through them and see if they make sense, a lot where written late at night in the dark. I also want to keep up a fairly regular update schedule. **

**Thanks for the response to the first chapter. **

That night when they got home Sam went into her office to work on a few projects that she was doing in her free time while Jack went into the kitchen and started to cook them something to eat.

He knew that Sam liked his cooking but he very rarely actually got to cook something that wasn't quick and simple, so tonight he was going to put in some effort, make an occasion out of his promotion. As he started on the prep for the cooking he smiled to himself, he was so glad that Sam was going to get promoted to take his place, she deserved it after everything she had done and everything she had been through while under his command the last few years.

It took him a little longer than he had expected to get everything ready but he knew that Sam was busy and that she wasn't going to be out of her office until Jack went and got her when he had finished cooking. He took his time when it came to mixing everything together. When everything was in to cook he went to the cupboard and got out everything he was going to need to dish up. He then set the table and put out two wine glasses before getting a bottle of red out and placing it in the middle of the table, pulling the cork and leaving it to breathe. He then found some candles and placed four of them in a square in the centre of the table leaving the lighter with them so he could light them when all the food was ready and just before he went to go and get Sam.

As he waited for everything to cook he went into the lounge and turned on the TV, keeping an ear out for the sound of the cooker buzzer going, to make sure that nothing burnt. When the buzzer did go off he turned the TV off and headed back into the kitchen to get everything done. He had a leave a few of the items in for a little bit because they weren't quite done but the rest he took out and placed on the table, covering them to keep them warm. As he waited for the last few things to finish cooking he lit the candles and put the lighter away. Once they too were out and covered in the table he made sure everything was off and headed up the stairs and to the office to go and get Sam.

When they had first moved in together the room that Sam was now using as her office had been a spare room that Jack had been using for storage. He had his room and the spare room where she had usually stayed on team nights and then this was the left over room. It was bigger than a box room but not much, but that was all Sam needed once she had got it sorted the way she wanted it. She had spent a few weeks putting up shelves, a whiteboard, a corkboard and putting together a desk, and now it was sorted just so. Jack had left her to it, he had wanted her to feel at home and if doing up what was a mess of a room helped with that then he wasn't going to complain at all. Together they had also cleaned up the garage and set up a few work benches in there for both Sam and Jack, along with making room for Sam's bike.

Jack reached the room and knocked on the door. He waited a few seconds for an answer but when none was forthcoming he opened it and peered in. He smiled at the sight in front of him; Sam had her head phones in and was furiously writing on the whiteboard, oblivious to the world around her. He waited until there was a break in her flow before he went forward and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. She jumped a little but quickly pulled off her headphones and turned to look at him, a smile on her face. "Sorry," she muttered, "How long have I been up here?"

"A few hours," Jack answered with a smile, "But it doesn't matter, while you were busy so was I."

"Oh," Sam muttered as she put the pen down and made sure everything was in its correct place, "And what were you up to?"

"That's a surprise," Jack replied, "But if you come downstairs you'll see."

Sam smiled and followed him out of the door and down the stairs and into the kitchen. As he walked past the lights Jack flicked them off so that the candles were the only source of light in the room, aside from the weak dusk light that was coming in through the windows.

"Wow," Sam breathed, "You cooked."

"That I did," Jack answered, "Your favourite too."

Sam turned to him and gently kissed him on the lips before she pulled away and asked, "So what's this in aid of Jack?"

Jack smiled. "I'll tell you in a minute, sit down and eat before it starts getting too cold."

Sam nodded in agreement and then giggled as Jack pulled her chair out for her and poured her a glass of wine. "How very gentlemanly of you Colonel O'Neill," Sam teased before she took a sip of the wine and started to dish herself up some of the food.

Jack smiled at her and took his seat across from her. He quickly dished himself up some food and poured himself a glass of wine. They ate in silence until they were both nearly done, both enjoying the food too much to talk. As Sam helped herself to seconds, and dished some up for Jack too, she asked, "So what's all this in aid of Jack?"

He swallowed the food that was in his mouth before he answered. "Hammond's been offered a new job and a promotion to match," he started, "He's going to be head of the Office of Home World Security, which is going to be in charge of the running of everything to do with the earth's defence against Goa'uld and any other nasty aliens that we have the misfortune of meeting."

Sam had stopped eating as soon as he had started to speak and when he stopped talking she took the opportunity to ask, "So who's going to replace him?"

Jack was silent for a moment before he answered, "Well that would be one Brigadier General O'Neill."

As he spoke Sam's face split into a wide smile and she stood and came round the table to stand behind him. She reached down and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and gave him a hug even as she kissed him, both craning their necks so that they could reach the others lips. "Well done Jack," she murmured against his lips, "If anyone deserves it it's you. And you are certainly the best person to be running the SGC."

Jack smiled and murmured back, "Hammond said much the same thing."

Sam's wide smile turned into a dazzling beam as she pulled away from him. "Brigadier General O'Neill," she muttered, "I like the sound of that."

Jack stood quickly and came up to her, wrapping his arms around her middle and lifting her up and backwards until she was resting on counter. "I'll bet you do," he muttered as he began to lightly bite her neck.

Sam tangled her fingers into his hair and captured his lips before she too began an assault on his neck. The food lay forgotten, as they headed up stairs, Jack have just enough sense left to stop and blow the candles out as Sam pushed herself off the counter and into his arms before she pulled him up to their room and their bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the feed back so far. Here's the next chapter.**

They celebrated in style that night, Sam showing how proud she was of her husband in a way that blew his mind completely. When they eventually did fall asleep Sam was wrapped in Jack's sweaty embrace, her head tucked up under his chin.

They slept soundly, both completely exhausted after their nightly activities, and happy in the knowledge that they were together, just as they did every night since they had been married. Also both happy in the knowledge that it was Saturday tomorrow and they didn't have anything in particular to do that meant they need to get up.

When they woke the next morning they were so close together that as soon as Jack took a deep breath to wake himself up he ended up breathing in a mouthful of Sam's hair. His coughing and spluttering was what woke Sam up. She turned over the look at him where he had now moved to sit up and lean against the heard board. "What's up Jack?" she asked sleepily.

"Breathed in a little too deeply with your head right in front of me," he explained quickly once he stopped spluttering.

"Oh," Sam muttered, still half asleep, "Sorry."

"Not your fault," Jack replied.

Sam blinked sleepily a few times, her eyes still droopy from sleep. Jack smiled down at her. He was glad that he had asked to keep Sam's promotion a surprise, she deserved it. He also found it funny how the usually hard as nails Major was when she was with him, especially when she had just woken up.

"Good morning love," he whispered, leaning in and kissing her forehead gently.

"Morning Jack," Sam replied, moving back slightly from Jack so she could kiss him lightly on the lips.

"I really do love waking up this way," Jack mussed as they stared into each other's eyes.

"As do I," Sam responded, kissing her husband once again.

They carried on kissing for a little while longer, keeping it light but still making the love between them unmistakable. Eventually they pulled away and lay on the bed, Sam still wrapped in Jack's embrace.

"What's on the cards for today then?" Jack asked in a quiet voice, not wanting to overly disturb the peaceful silence of their room.

"Don't know," Sam responded in an equally quiet voice. "We don't have any plans."

"Good," Jack whispered cheekily before he rolled over, and lay over his wife, kissing her soundly on the lips.

He pulled back a little for air Sam smirked before she breathed, "I like this plan though."

Jack laughed and moved in to kiss her again, more forcefully this time. That started another round of what they'd spent most of last night doing, both still giddy from the night before. Sam was also still so proud of Jack's promotion and Jack was so very proud of her in return, she deserved her promotion and more besides.

When they were eventually done they lay side by side, panting a little after their morning exercise. They both lay on the bed, neither wanting to move an inch from their current positions at all. "We're going to have to get up and shower at some point," Sam muttered once their breathing had returned to normal, "We can't really stay in bed all day can we."

"But Sam," Jack whined, moving closer to her and rubbing his nose against her neck, causing her to laugh, "The bed is too comfortable to leave. The company isn't bad either."

"Cheeky," Sam muttered, slapping his arm as he laughed, "Not bad company indeed," she muttered under her breath, rolling towards the edge of the bed, away from Jack.

"Aw come on Sam," Jack replied, rolling after her, "It was a joke."

Sam stood before she turned around and stuck out her tongue at him, "I know that silly, just gave me a reason to get out of bed, we might as make something out of this afternoon."

Jack huffed but as Sam walked across the room, naked as the day she was born he realised that just because she was up didn't mean their fun was over. He rolled out of the bed and Sam looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. "I take it that means you're joining me in the shower then," she teased as she continued towards the door.

Jack growled at her, which made Sam laugh before she sped up a little. Jack quickly followed after her, joining her just as she turned the water on. Sam laughed again as Jack spun her around, pushing her into the still warming water. They both took a breath at the shock of the cold water before the water temperature didn't matter anymore as they made their own heat.

After the heat between them had died down a bit they started cleaning themselves, and each other. They had fun messing around with the water, splashing each other as they danced around each other, going in and out of the water to wash the suds off their bodies.

Once they were done and had gotten out of the shower and dried off they headed back into their room to get dressed. Just as Jack was pulling up his trousers, still not having put a top on yet, and Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed in her underwear using the hair dryer, the phone began to ring. Sam turned off the hair dryer while Jack moved to answer the phone.

"O'Neill residence, Colonel O'Neill speaking," he said into the receiver. Sam rolled her eyes and shook her head while he smirked at her, sometimes she was sure he answered the phone like that just to annoy her, usually he just went with hello.

"Oh hi mom," Jack then said, looking away from Sam as he continued to speak. Sam stood and grabbed some trousers and pulled a t-shirt over her head as he spoke, "No I don't think we have any plans for the afternoon."

He listened for a moment, looking back to Sam as his mother spoke to him. "Just let me check," he said after a moment. He pulled the phone away from his ear and covered the receiver before saying, "Mum wants to know if we'll come round for tea, everyone will be there."

Sam thought for a moment. Ever since she'd talked Jack into talking to his family again and they'd gone to his parents' house the Friday night they'd been attacked by Bastets servants Jack and his family had made up with everyone and Pauline was always inviting them round for dinner. They didn't go very often, sometimes it was because they didn't want to impose, other's it was because they were tired after a mission, or were going on a mission early the following day so were having an early night. A few times Pauline had called while they'd been in the infirmary or had just been released, and they hadn't wanted to go and see then because one, or both of them, were in a bit of a state and they didn't want Pauline, or any of the rest of Jack's family to ask too many questions about what they did and how they had ended up like that.

"Sure Jack," Sam answered, "We're not going on a mission tomorrow and neither of us has been in the wars recently."

Jack smiled at her response before he put the phone back to his ear and uncovered the receiver. "We'd love to mom. What time do you want us there?" He nodded a few times while Sam ran a comb through her hair, it was nearly dry already so was only going to need a quick blast from the hair dryer once Jack hung up. "Ok mom, see you in a bit." He hung up and then shook his head a little.

Sam noticed the move and said, "I think she's just trying to make up for lost time, you can't blame her for that."

"I suppose not," Jack replied, "And I guess we haven't actually been over in a while either, been too much going on."

Sam nodded before she turned on the hair dryer and turned back towards the mirror. Once she was sure her hair was dry she turned it off and placed it on the shelf that was beside the mirror, where she tended to leave it when she wasn't using it so she knew where it was. When she'd put it down Jack came over and gently wrapped his arms around her, his still bare chest pressing against her back. He gently kissed her neck before saying, "Mom wants us round at fiveish so we've still got a few hours to do not much don't we."

Sam shook her head but smiled as she wiggled out of Jack's grip and moved towards the bed. She picked up the t-shirt he'd left on the bed and threw it to him. "Time to get dressed Colonel," she said with a smirk as he caught the shirt and stared at her, narrowing his eyes a little.

She just stuck her tongue out before she moved to make the bed, starting with the sheet that had become untucked during the night before she moved to straighten the pillows, putting them back where they should be rather than where they'd ended up. When she got to the duvet Jack came to help her, having put on his t-shirt. They gave it a shake before they put it on the bed, Sam making sure that it was central.

"So what do you want to do before we go to your mom's?" Sam asked once they were done.

Jack shrugged, "Not much. I vote lie in front of the telly for a bit."

Sam shook her head but laughed. Before she'd moved in with Jack she would have never just lay in front of the telly during the day, she usually reserved that for the evenings. Now however they would lie on the sofa, Jack watching the telly while Sam did something on her laptop. Usually she'd sit in the v of Jack's legs as he watched whatever it was on the telly that caught his fancy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4, hope you like it**

A couple of hours later Sam shut her laptop and placed it on the floor, having saved what she was working on. It hadn't been much; she'd only been looking over some results from some tests that she and the other scientists had been conducting over the last few months. It hadn't been a proper analysis, more just trying to see if there were any obvious trends to be seen.

Once the laptop was safely on the floor she craned her neck to look at Jack. He was awake, but only just. His eyes were on the telly but it was clear for anyone to see that he was daydreaming, not really paying any attention to what was going on around him. Sam watched him for a moment; it was rare that she saw him so peaceful at any other time than when he was asleep. Jack must have felt her stare because he blinked a few times before he focused his gaze on her.

He smiled at her, looking down at her, where she was lying on his chest gazing up at him. "Jack," she began softly, "If you're going to be in charge of the base then who's going to take over from you as head of SG1?"

Jack was silent for a moment, he had known that Sam would ask him about that, she was too smart to forget something like that, but he had hoped that he would have a little more time to come up with a story. "I'm not sure," Jack answered, "Hammond said that he has a few ideas and he'll run them by me during the week."

Sam nodded but she didn't look entirely happy with Jack's answer.

"Hey," Jack said, cupping her check gently, "It'll be right, Hammond is only going to short list the best of the best, and then I get to help him with the final pick."

Sam nodded and Jack felt a little guilty about not telling her that she was going to be taking over as the leader of SG1, but at the same time he knew that Sam probably wouldn't know, she'd end up second guessing herself too much between now and then.

"Will you tell me who it is when you know?" Sam asked.

Jack shook his head. "No," he said, "I want it to be a surprise. You already know that I'm getting promoted, it's not fair if you know everything."

Sam glared at him and Jack smiled back at her. Sam then sighed; she wasn't going to get it out of him before time.

"We need to start getting sorted to go don't we?" he then asked with a sigh of his own.

Sam nodded; her headed bobbing up and down against his chest as she did so. She didn't however make any attempt to move from her current position, if anything she snuggled more into Jack's chest. Jack's hand came up from his side to rest on her cheek, brushing her hair back behind her ear as he did so, letting her short locks flow through his fingers. Sam leant into his hand, enjoying the feeling.

After a few more moments of silence Sam sighed and Jack knew that it really was time to get ready. He let his hand drop away from her face and then waited for Sam to move, there wasn't much he could really do until she did.

Sam sighed again before she pushed herself up, placing her hands on Jack's chest as leverage. Jack saw an opportunity and he took it. He quickly grabbed Sam's hands, holding them tight against his chest, effectively pinning Sam in place. Jack then sat up quickly and kissed his wife's lips. Sam sighed again, but this time for a different reason as she sunk into the kiss.

She pulled away and pushed herself away more forcefully. "Come on Jack," she muttered, "We can't keep your mom waiting, which is what we're going to do if we don't get ready soon."

"Fine," Jack huffed, letting go of Sam and then sitting up and getting up off the sofa after Sam stood. Sam laughed, it wasn't that Jack didn't want to go to his mom's; he was just making a fuss because he would rather spend the day with Sam, alone.

Sam took Jack's hand and the two of them headed up the stairs, so they could get changed into something more suitable for going to Pauline's than what they were currently wearing.

"This is going to be awkward," Jack mussed as they changed, "We haven't been over all that much even though mom's invited us loads. They're going to be asking what we've been so busy with."

"It'll be fine," Sam comforted, "You know as well as I do that they'll understand." She paused for a moment before saying, "Although, I'm sure that your mum, and Nana, don't believe us when we tell them about our work, and I'm sure the rest of the family have suspicions."

"Can't really be helped though can it," Jack replied, "They can think what they want; there's nothing we can do to change that."

"Mmm," Sam agreed, "It's just unfortunate that's all, I don't like lying to them, especially when I'm sure they know we're lying, or at least not telling the whole truth."

"But if we could would you tell them would you?" Jack questioned, "About what it is we actually do, why we haven't been around to see them too much recently."

"No," Sam replied quickly, "Not only can we not tell them in the first place but I wouldn't wish that knowledge on anyone, some of the things we've done haven't been very family friendly at all, have they. It's just that I hate lying to everyone we know about what we really do, I wouldn't change it for the world but I don't like lying to our friends and family."

"I know Sam," Jack replied, "I feel the same way but we both know we can't help it."

"Mmm," Sam agreed, finishing getting changed and grabbing a jacket from the wardrobe. "We're taking your truck I assume," she commented as they headed out of the room and back down the stairs.

"Yeah," Jack replied, "Makes more sense really."

They stopped at the foot of the stairs to put their shoes on before they headed out of the door, Sam staying behind to shut the door while Jack went to start the truck. Once Sam had locked the door she quickly headed over to the passenger side door of the truck but before she could open it there was a voice from behind her that stopped her. "Hello there Sam," came the frail old voice that belonged to one of Jack's more nosy neighbours.

While Jack found her annoying, he'd had to live next to her for years and whenever she saw Jack she would always ask after the rest of SG1, who she had at one point or another seen coming and going from the house. She also seemed to have a strange fascination with Sam, assuming that the two of them were together from the get go. Sam however loved her to bits, she added just that little extra sense of normalcy to her life and she was so glad of that. In her old house she'd hardly been around enough to meet the neighbours, let alone be a source of gossip for any of them.

"Hello Gwen," Sam replied as she turned to face her, seeing Jack roll his eyes through the window as she did so.

"Good afternoon," Gwen responded with a smile, "And how are we all today."

"Good thank you," Sam replied, aware that Jack was staring into the back of her head, telling her to hurry up, "How have you been?"

"Oh I've been very good dear, hips been acting up a little but that's nothing new," Gwen answered conversationally, "And how have you and Jack been? The last few weeks I've seen very little of you, and that has usually been the two of you arriving home after dark, if you come home at all."

Sam could feel Jack's gaze intensifying on the back of her head as she carried on talking to Gwen. "Works been busy, a lot of late nights. A couple of times we've ended up sleeping there in my lab or his office because we haven't felt up to the drive home."

"Oh my dear," came Gloria's concerned reply, "You shouldn't be working yourself so hard."

"I keep telling her the same thing," finally came Jack's voice through the window he had just rolled down, "But she never does listen."

"Ah Jack," Gwen acknowledged. She looked between the two of them before asking, "So where are you off to on this fine afternoon?"

"To see my family," Jack answered quickly.

"Ah well in that case I'll leave the pair of you to it," Gwen excused herself. She turned and headed back towards her house saying, "Have a good evening."

Sam smiled at her back before she turned, opened the door, and climbed up into the truck. "Well," Jack muttered as he started the engine and put the truck into gear, "Gwen is being as nosy as ever I see."

Sam rolled her eyes, "She's an old lady with not much else to do, give her a break Jack."

Jack shook his head but didn't reply and Sam knew that, at least for the time being, Jack was going to try and keep his opinions of Gwen to himself.

The drive was easy and quiet, there wasn't much traffic around so it didn't take them long to reach Jack's parents' house. Once Jack had parked on the road and killed the engine they got and headed towards the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack knocked while Sam stood beside him. They both stood and listened to the sounds inside the house, there were people talking and moving around, and then they heard as someone came towards the door to let them in.

"Hello Nana," Jack greeted as the door opened.

"Jack," Nana responded with a smile before she turned her head slightly and looked at Sam. "Hello dear," she greeted.

"Hey Nana," Sam replied as Nana let them into the house, "How are you?"

"Not as young as I used to be," Nana answered with a smile, "But not feeling as old as I am."

"You're not old," Jack was quick to disagree, pulling his Nana into a hug, lifting her slightly off the floor, "You're just well-aged, like a fine wine."

Nana laughed at him then swatted at the back of his head to get him to put her down on her own two feet once again. Sam laughed at the two of them, Jack really did love his Nana and it showed. The three trailed through into the sitting room, where everyone else was sitting, talking. The three kids were off who knew where doing who knew what but Sam could hear laughter coming from somewhere upstairs. The three of them were still laughing when they all sat down, Jack taking Nana's hand and leading her to a chair, like a gentleman should.

Nana shook her head at his antics, as did Sam, but neither said anything about it, just left him to it. "Hello mom," Jack greeted his mom before she gave her a hug too.

Pauline laughed a little as he let go and then moved round to hug little Mary and then Meredith, much too every one's surprise, especially Meredith's.

"What has gotten into you Jonathon O'Neill?" Pauline asked once he'd finished.

Jack smiled at her. "It's a beautiful day and I'm feeling happy, why shouldn't I hug people?"

Pauline shook her head but didn't say anything else. She turned to Sam and smiled at her daughter-in-law. Sam smiled back, a wide smile on her face.

"So what have the pair of you been up to?" Jasper asked the two of them, "It feels like an age since you were last here."

Sam and Jack shared a look before Jack answered. "Sorry about that, we've just been very busy at work since we got back from our honeymoon, the resident genius has been in high demand." He looked to Sam as he said the last bit, leaving no doubt that he was referring to her when he said the resident genius.

Sam rolled her eyes before retorting, "Yeah because the second command for the base is always such an easy job."

Jack shrugged before he turned back to Jasper. "How have you all been?"

As Jasper spoke quickly followed by everyone else who summed up what they'd been doing since the last time they'd all seen each other Sam's phone began to ring. She dug it out of her pocket, giving everyone an apologetic smile as she did so. She looked at the caller ID and frowned slightly before saying, "Sorry, it's work. I've got to take this."

As everyone nodded in understanding Sam answered and moved to the far side of the room. "Major Carter," she spoke into the receiver as the line connected. "Hello General sir. Is everything ok?"

She listened for a few minutes; aware that everyone in the room had yet to start talking again as they all watched her. Jack was watching the closest of all, waiting for an indication that something was wrong. "I didn't know he was coming sir," Sam stated eventually, "I thought he was away for the foreseeable future, back to backs I thought."

Sam caught Jack's eye and mouthed the word 'Dad' to him while she listened to whatever it was that was being said on the other end of the phone. Jack nodded in understanding, by the sounds of it Jacob might well be at the SGC for social reasons as opposed to work, although for all Jack knew it could be a mixture of both just as easily.

"Well we're at Jack's parents right now sir," Sam was saying, "But I can always come to the mountain to see him if it's going to be a flying visit."

She listened again before saying, "Of course sir, I'll see you in a little while."

She hung up and put her phone back into her pocket before she looked to Pauline and began to speak, her tone apologetic. "I'm sorry but I have to go, my dad's just arrived but he won't be here for very long, he's got to go back to where he works tomorrow and this is the first time I'll have seen him since the wedding."

"That's fine dear," Pauline placated, "Why don't you bring him here? He's more than welcome to join us."

Sam and Jack shared a look. Jack shrugged a little, the tiny movement of his shoulders only really noticeable to Sam because she was watching for it. "Are you sure that would be ok?" Sam asked Pauline, turning her gaze back to the older woman.

"Of course," Pauline responded firmly, "We didn't get a chance at the wedding to meet him properly, we only really met him in passing, and I'm sure we would all like to get to know him better, we are family after all."

Sam smiled at her before she nodded. "Ok, I'll go and pick him up and see what he says."

Jack made to get up from where he was seated on the arm of Nana's chair but Sam shook her head and told him, "You might as well stay here Jack, I won't be long."

Jack sat back down with a nod but fished the keys to the truck out of his pocket and threw them to her. Sam caught them no problem and turned towards the door saying, "I shouldn't be too long, three quarters of an hour at most I think."

"Sam," Nana called after her, "Do you think it would be possible for me to come with you? If not that's ok it's just that I haven't been out and about very much lately and could do with a change of scenery."

Sam looked to Jack again, and then to Pauline, just to check that that was ok. When they both nodded she looked back to Nana and responded, "Sure Nana, but once we're at the mountain you'll have to stay in the truck, you won't actually be allowed into the base itself. I can ring Dad and get him to meet us at the surface."

"Thank you lovely," Nana replied as she stood. Jack moved to help her up. Nana then went to get her coat and handbag while Jack came up to Sam and leant in close before whispering, "You sure you don't want me to come?"

Sam kissed his lips lightly before replying. "It's only the mountain Jack; I think I can manage to get there and back on my own. I usually do ok."

She was teasing him and Jack knew it. He stuck his tongue out at her before he stole another kiss and then returned to his seat. Sam smiled to everyone before she turned and headed out of the door, going to get the truck started while Nana finished sorting herself out.


	6. Chapter 6

They headed out of the door and towards the truck. Sam opened the door for Nana, the older woman thanked her as she got in, and Sam walked round to get into the driver's seat. Once she was sat down she sorted out the seat, moving it forwards so she could actually drive properly. That gave Nana a chance to sort herself out and secure the seat belt.

Sam put the key in the ignition and turned, the truck coming to life. Sam quickly put the car in gear and pulled away from the curb.

They remained silent for a few minutes until they were on their way, than Nana spoke. "So how have you been my dear?" she inquired, "It's been a long time since we've seen you or Jack."

"Work's been busy," Sam explained, "And we haven't had much time off since our wedding." She felt a little bad for lying to Nana but Sam knew that it was a necessary evil. Nana didn't need to know that they'd been kidnapped and tortured since the last time they'd seen Jack's family, and she didn't need to know that Sam had spent time unconscious or that more than once they'd come back thoroughly bruised and battered.

Nana nodded her head and gave a hum of understanding. A quick look out of the corner of her eye though told Sam that Nana didn't quite believe everything that Sam had said. Sam was just thankful that she didn't say anything about it though.

Instead Nana asked, "So what is it that your father does?"

"He works with some of our allies," Sam responded, keeping her eyes on the road in front of her as she spoke.

"Sounds interesting," Nana muttered, "If a little vague."

Sam smiled at her words. "He enjoys it," she replied, "For the most part at least anyway."

Nana nodded her head in understanding and the two remained quiet for the rest of the drive to the mountain.

Once they reached the mountain Sam slowed for the first security check point, just off the main road and just before the main gate. She came to a complete halt and then wound down the window. "Good afternoon Major," the airmen at the gate greeted.

"Afternoon airman," Sam responded.

The airman smiled as his counterpart quickly searched the underneath of the truck, while a dog sniffed at the rest of it. "Who is that in the truck with you ma'am?" the airman asked, gesturing to Nana.

"Mary Driscoll," Sam replied, "She's Colonel O'Neill's grandmother."

The airman nodded and made a note of it on the clipboard he was holding. "And what is she doing here?" he questioned further.

"I'm here to pick up my father," Sam explained, "And she came along for the ride."

The airman nodded his head in understanding as he made another note on the clip board. "Go on Major," the air man instructed waving them through, "Just make sure that Mrs Driscoll stays in the truck."

"I know the drill air man," Sam assured him with a smile as she pulled forward. She stopped again at the barrier and waited for it to lift before she drove through. She parked as close to the building as she could get before she killed the engine and turned to Nana.

"Sorry about that," Sam apologised, "But we take security very seriously around here."

Nana just smiled at her. "Don't worry about it dear, I understand."

Sam smiled and then pulled out her phone. "Just let me ring my dad so he knows that we're here and waiting for him." Nana just nodded. Sam quickly dialled Jacobs mobile, which she kept charged and in her office for her dad to pick up whenever he was on world.

She waited for him to pick up, tapping the steering wheel impatiently. "Hello Dad," Sam eventually greeted him when he picked up.

"Hello Sammie," came Jacob's reply over the phone.

"I'm here Dad," Sam explained, "But I'm up top, Mary Driscoll is with me so I can't come in."

"That's fine," Jacob responded, "Give me ten minutes to get up top."

"Alright dad," Sam agreed before she hung up and put the phone on the dash. "He'll be up in ten minutes," Sam informed Nana.

"Ok dear," Nana responded.

They sat in silence for two minutes before Nana asked, "So what is it that actually goes on here Sam?"

"Deep space radar telemetry," Sam answered promptly. It was something that she had said so many time that it was now feeling rehearsed but sometimes she managed to trick herself into believing it was true, that she wasn't lying straight to someone's face.

Nana raised an eyebrow but didn't say what she was clearly thinking, that Sam wasn't telling her the whole truth. Instead she asked, "So do you like it here?"

"Yes," Sam answered, totally truthfully this time.

"What about my Jack?" Nana asked, "Does he like it here too? Deep space radar telemetry doesn't sound like something he'd enjoy."

Sam smiled at her. "He doesn't mind it," she responded, "There's always plenty to do."

Nana nodded. "He always did like to keep busy," she mussed, "Even as a child he was always up to something, although that wasn't always necessarily a good thing."

Sam laughed aloud at her words and the two fell into comfortable small talk.


	7. Chapter 7

**So I'm going camping for the next week (ish) so the next chapter might be a while in coming.**

**Thanks for reading.**

Their small talk was interrupted a few minutes later by a tap on Sam's window. They both turned towards it and Sam smiled. Jacob took a step back as Sam opened the door and got down from the truck.

"Hey dad," Sam greeted as they hugged.

"Hey kiddo," Jacob responded, "How have you been?"

"Not bad," Sam answered, "Busy but that's the same as usual."

Jacob chuckled. He then looked behind her and smiled at Nana. "Hello Mary," he greeted, "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

Nana smiled in return. "Sam and Jack were having dinner with the family when Sam was told you were here."

"Ah," Jacob mused, "I take it that means I have an invitation to dinner then."

Sam shook her head but laughed. "Yes you do dad. Everyone wants to meet you again, the wedding was a little hectic and then you obviously haven't been around since then."

"That I haven't," Jacob agreed, giving Sam an apologetic smile.

"Doesn't matter now though does it," Sam reassured him, "So why don't you just get into the truck and then we can go."

Jacob nodded and went round to the passenger side of the truck. Nana shifted to one side, leaving the seat next to the door for Jacob to take. Jacob threw the duffel he was holding into the back seat, over the top of the headrest, before he got up into the truck.

Sam also got back into the truck and started the engine while Jacob got comfortable and did his belt. When everyone was in and comfortable Sam reversed out of the parking spot she'd pulled into, and headed back towards the gate.

"Have a nice day," the airman said as he let them out.

"Thanks air man," Sam responded before leaving.

"So how's work been dad?" Sam inquired as they drove.

"Oh you know how it is," Jacob answered, "Keeping busy and getting annoyed with certain elements and people, same as ever."

Sam smiled. "Anise?" she questioned, "Still trying to make waves."

"For once," Jacob answered, "No. She's quietened down since you and Jack got married, can't tell me anything that would infer you doing something you shouldn't be doing."

Sam laughed. "Well at least there's that," she muttered, "So who took over from you since you weren't available?"

"No idea," Jacob muttered, "Really I'm just glad for the time off, even if it's only one day with you."

Sam smiled. She remained silent as she drove towards the house, listening to what Nana and Jacob were saying, as the two of them got to know each other better. The two got on like a house on fire, which Sam was glad about. She liked Nana and was glad to see that she and her father got on well; hopefully the rest of the O'Neill household would feel the same way about him.

"We're here," Sam announced as they came to a stop in front of the house.

"Thank you dear," Nana thanked her, "For taking me with you."

"That's alright Nana," Sam accepted, "The company was nice."

Jacob opened the door and got out, before offering his hand to Nana. Nana laughed but took it and allowed him to help her out of the truck. Sam shook her head at the two of them as she got out too. "Do you need your bag dad?" she asked through the open doors.

"No," Jacob answered, "It was just a few bits and pieces I needed to give you, but they can wait."

Sam nodded her head in understanding before she pushed the door to the truck shut, hearing as Jacob did the same thing on the other side. Sam locked the door. "Catch dad," Sam instructed Jacob, throwing the keys over the roof.

Jacob caught the keys without too many difficulties and locked the door while Nana walked round the truck and towards the house. Jacob locked up and then walked round to stand beside Sam. He handed to keys back to Sam. "Shall we?" he inquired.

Sam smiled. "Come on then dad."

"No last minute instructions to behave?" Jacob teased as they headed towards the door.

"You're not Jack dad, I hadn't realised that you were immature enough to need a warning," Sam retorted.

"Touché," Jacob muttered as they crossed the threshold and came to a stop just inside to take off their shoes.

Nana laughed at the two of them, it was clear that the two of them had a strong relationship.

Once their shoes were off they all headed into the lounge. "Jacob," Jack greeted.

"Jack," Jacob returned with a nod.

Sam smiled at the two of them then proceeded to speak. "Well you've all meet before, at the wedding, so I don't have to go through introducing everyone."

Jacob nodded to everyone in the room. "It's nice to see you all again," he told the room, "Thank you for inviting me to join you as well. If I'd realised that Sam and Jack already had plans I would have worked out some other time to come and see them."

"No, no," Pauline disagreed, "You don't get to see your daughter much by the sounds of it so I would hate for you to miss a chance."

"Well thank you," Jacob told her.

Pauline smiled at him then turned to Nana. "Nice trip Nana?" she asked.

"Yes thank you," Nana answered, "A very nice change of scenery, even if it does make me wonder even more about what it is that Sam and Jack are involved in, there was a lot of security around."

Jacob, Jack and Sam all shared a look. "Deep space radar telemetry can be very interesting to some people," Sam explained, "So we don't let just anyone on base, besides NORAD is based there and we really don't want people wandering around in there."

Jack laughed, as did Pauline, Bill and the other adults in the room.

"Make yourselves comfortable," Pauline instructed, gesturing for Jacob and Sam to both sit down, "Lunch will be about a half hour or so."

"Thanks Pauline," Sam replied, taking a seat on the floor by Jack's feet, leaving space beside him for Jacob.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews. Since I've started at work I don't have regular access to a computer which means I'm doing all my writing at home. This means that the updates might take longer to post.**

**Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy.**

Around the room everyone was having their own little conversations. Pauline was talking to Jacob and Nana while Sam was sitting close to Jack. "Are you going to tell them?" she whispered into his ear.

"I don't know," was Jack's equally quiet reply, "Hammond wanted it to stay quiet until closer to the time."

"Surely that was in the mountain though," Sam pointed out, "So long as you tell them not to tell anyone else until closer to the time then it should be fine."

"True," Jack agreed, "But you never know."

Sam smiled at him. "Well it's your choice."

"Yes," Jack agreed, giving her a kiss on the check, "Yes it is."

"Jack," Jacob called from the other side of the room, "When you've quiet finished monopolising my daughter I do believe it's time to eat."

"Sir yes sir," Jack replied but he didn't remove his arm from where it was resting around Sam's waist.

Jacob shook his head at the two of them while Sam blushed, and then burst out laughing. She tried to pull away from Jack, to follow everyone else to the table, well the kids at least, the adults were all still watching Sam and Jack together, but Jack wouldn't let her go. Instead he tightened his grip on her and looked to Jacob, as if daring him to say something.

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "Really Colonel, I'd expect better from you."

Pauline and Nana looked offended at his words, because to them it sounded like Jacob was insulting Jack. Jack however just smirked. "A lot of people do," he agreed, "But I do tend to disappoint."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Holy Hannah you are annoying sometimes," he stated.

"Yes," Jack agreed, "Yes I am. But you wouldn't have it any other way would you Gramps."

"I told you not to call me that Jack," Jacob stated, "And I was serious about it."

Sam shook her head at the two of them. "Really you two," she muttered, "You're as bad as each other."

Jacob glared at his daughter before he turned and headed towards the table while Jack laughed. Sam shook of his arms and then headed after her dad. Jack sat for a few more moments before Nana walked over. "Come along now Jack," she instructed, "I do believe it's time for you to stop antagonising the poor man and come and eat."

"Yes Nana," Jack agreed with a smile as he got up and headed after everyone else.

Nana and Pauline watched him go then both shook their heads before following everyone to the table.

Jack sat next to Sam, putting her between himself and Jacob, and then smiled at everyone else around the table. Pauline and Bill brought out all the plates and the rest of the table handed them around. They all then dished up the vegetables and other assorted things on the table. Once everyone had a full plate they all started to eat.

There was small talk all over the table. Sam wanted to talk to her dad about how he had been and what he'd been up to the Tok'ra but that wasn't really suitable talk for the dinner table. Instead she stayed quiet and just listened to the chatter that was going on around her.

The children were all chatting together about random things, like children tended to do, and Sam smiled softly. Jack noticed the smile and gave her hand a squeeze before he returned to his conversation he was having with his brothers and Connor. Jacob was talking with Nana, Pauline and Bill while Meredith was also sitting silently. She and Sam shared a smile before they returned to listening to what was going on around them.

They'd all mostly finished eating when Jack cleared his throat and stood. "Everyone," he said, "I have something I'd like to say."

Everyone stopped talking and looked at him. He smiled at Sam and she knew exactly where this was going. "Right I need all of you to promise you won't tell anyone."

Around the table everyone all shared a look but all nodded in agreement, all wanting to know what Jack was going to tell them that needed secrecy. Jack then focused his attention on Jacob. "I really need you to keep this to yourself ok Jacob."

"Ok Jack," Jacob agreed.

Jack nodded and then took a breath. "In a few weeks General Hammond is going to be promoted and will be moving to Washington DC and I'm going to be promoted to take his place as commander of the base."

There was a few seconds of silence before Jacob was the first to speak. "Congratulations General."

Jack smiled at him and then laughed as his mom and Nana all came round the table and hugged him, tight. "Well done Jack," Nana congratulated him.

"Thanks Nana."

Everyone soon congratulated Jack and once they were all once again seated Jack said, "You really can't tell anyone though. Hammond wants to keep it a secret until it actually happens, to keep the base running properly."

"Of course son," Bill agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

They all ate their desert and then moved into the lounge for some cake and coffee. While everyone was chatting once again Jacob pulled Jack off to one side, taking him out of the room and out of earshot of everyone else.

"So," Jack started.

"So," Jacob repeated, "I need to ask you something and I need you to reassure me ok."

"Sure thing Jacob."

"Is Sam going to take over as the head of SG1?" he asked.

"Yes," Jack answered instantly, "She is the most qualified for the position."

"She is," Jacob agreed, "But that doesn't make me feel any better about having her out there."

"She's already out there Jacob," Jack pointed out, "And she's still going to have the rest of SG1. She knows how to handle herself and she knows how to lead. She'll do brilliantly."

Jacob smiled. "She will won't she." He then paused and looked back towards where Sam was sitting, "She doesn't know," he guessed.

"No she doesn't," Jack agreed, "I wanted to keep it a secret."

Jacob shook his head and laughed, "On you head be it Jack, on your head be it."

Jack also laughed and then he shrugged. The two then headed back into the lounge to be with the others. Sam smiled at them when they returned and moved to one side so that Jack could sit down beside her.

"So," Sam muttered, "I thought you weren't going to tell them."

Jack shrugged, "I guess I changed my mind."

Sam laughed. "Well that certainly sounds like you."

Jack stuck his tongue out at her, which caused her to laugh. The two them turned back to the group and joined in with the conversations that were going on around them.

"So Jacob," Nana began, "What is it you actually do?"

Jacob looked at her and then said, "It's complicated, and it's also classified. All I can say is that I work abroad with various allies."

Sam and Jack both smothered laughs and Jacob glared at the two of them. "Enough with the laughing children."

"Sir yes sir," Jack replied instantly, giving him a cheeky salute as he did so.

Jacob rolled his eyes while Sam's smothered laughter turned into to full out laughter. Jacob gave his daughter a disapproving look but it didn't stop Sam from laughing. Their laughter was so infectious that soon the whole room was doing it, even though they had no idea why Sam and Jack had started laughing in the first place. Jacob managed to keep the glare up for a few minutes but soon he shook his head and started laughing too.

Once they had all calmed down and stopped laughing Jacob shook his head again. "Really you two," he chided, "It's not that funny."

"No," Jack agreed, "Until you know who you mean by allies."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "You should feel bad for me, not laugh at me," he informed them, "You know nearly as well as I do just how annoying some of these people can be."

"That we do," Sam agreed, "I can think of one person in particular right now who is especially annoying."

Jacob laughed at that. "Oh we all know how you feel about dear Anise, but if what Daniel says is true then most of that is from jealousy."

Sam scowled while Jack knocked her shoulder with his. Around them Jack's family watched on, having no idea what they were all talking about, but finding the interactions between the three of them fun to watch.

"Anyway," Sam said, "Before we go into too much detail about that snake."

"Hey," Jacob interrupted her, "I find that offensive and you're starting to sound too much like Jack. One I can deal with, two I really can't."

"Hey," it was now Jack's turn to interrupt, "I find that offensive."

Sam rolled her eyes. "How about we change the subject to something that isn't going to end up offending people and that isn't going to end badly for me. None of the good people in this room need to know why I don't like Anise."

Jack pouted slightly but Jacob nodded.

Nana and the others really didn't know what to make of what was going on but they went with it and were all soon talking amongst themselves once again.

Sam stayed quiet, just happy to be around this group of people. She listened as Nana and Jacob talked together about anything and everything. She was glad that the two of them were getting on so well.

On her other side Jack was talking to his mom and dad about his upcoming promotion, they wanted to know what it was that he was going to be doing.

Sam felt a little sorry for him, because he had to be vague and secretive about what exactly it was he was going to be doing in a few weeks, other than running the Cheyenne mountain base. It wasn't like he could tell them what it was his job really did involve, keeping the world safe from alien invasion, and Sam could see that it was hard on him, but she also knew that he wouldn't tell them even if he could, there were some things that people just really didn't need to be made aware of.

Sam had no idea how long they all sat talking, the kids playing around the house while Mary, Connor, Tony, Tom and Meredith talked amongst themselves, every so often interjecting in the other conversations going on around the room.

Eventually though the children began to flag and everyone started thinking about calling it a night. Tony was the first to leave with Jasper and then he was soon followed by Mary, Connor, Lizzy and Chloe.

Once they'd gone Sam, Jack and Jacob got ready to take their leave.

"Do you need to go back to the mountain tonight or are you going to stay with us?" Sam asked her dad as they went through to get their shoes.

"If it's alright I'd appreciate beginning able to stay with you," Jacob answered as they all pulled on their shoes.

"Sure," Jack said.

Jacob nodded and smiled. The three of them then said their goodbyes and headed out of the door towards Jack's truck.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey all. Sorry that I haven't posted anything in a while but I moved out a few weeks ago and habe been getting my head round that, as well as starting back at college one day a week while I work at my apprenticeship placement the rest of the week, all of which has left me feeling decidedly tired.**

**I also received an anonymous review which left me a little to think over, after I got over the annoyance of it being anonymous, who signed only as Guest. While I can take criticism, I have to being a female engineering apprentice, I prefer having a name to it, even if its just a stupid smiley face. Anyway, since they didn't leave any way of contacting them directly I'm going to have to answer their question here, for which I apologise. **

**I'll start with the beginning of the review and go on from there. Yes Nana is old, that's why she's in a home, but a lot of people live to ripe old ages and are still pretty full of life and want to enjoy every moment. Ok, Sam, Jack and Sel'mac and their conversation, it was a little rude but everyone is like that sometimes, they can't help it, I'm sure most people have heard stories at family gatherings that only a select few people understand. On the issue of 'Super Sam' as the guest called her. I know how to stop someone with a few blows, having three brothers does have advantages, and Sam has compact training so it's no leap of the imagination to say that she can do it too, probably an awful lot more effectively than I can. The problems over the phone is easy enough, in my mind Sam helped design the naquadah generators so she would know how to sort out problems with them. She doesn't speak many languages, she knows curse words there is a difference. Counting cards is using her brain, yes it is technically cheating but only if she gets caught in a casino, other than that its just Sam using her brain. I write her the way I do because that's the way I see her, I don't focus on the flaws because there aren't many women like Sam Carter portrayed in media, especially not blondes.**

**Right rant over, on with the story. Hope you like it. **

They made it back to the house quickly and were soon all inside and getting ready to go to sleep for the night.

Jacob had put his bag in the guest room, and then the three of them sat in the lounge for a little while, so that they could catch up properly.

"So how is work?" Sam asked.

Jacob shrugged. "It's not too bad. We've been pretty busy and there are a few Tok'ra getting a little annoyed at me."

"How come?" Jack asked.

Jacob shrugged. "Same as usual, some of them don't appreciate my association with earth."

Jack rolled his eyes while Sam frowned. "You are from here, you're not going to be the same as the other hosts they have."

Jacob nodded and then his eyes glowed briefly as Sel'mac took over. "They believe that I have been influenced by my host," he explained, "The humans from Earth are a lot stronger, have a lot more free will, than many of the other humans we have taken as our hosts because of how long you have been out from under the Goa'uld."

Sam and Jack shared a glance before they both nodded their understanding. It did make sense to them.

"I'm glad that you got on so well with Jack's family," Sam said, changing the subject, "Especially Nana."

Jacob smiled at her. He then glanced between the two of them. "I like them, they're good people. You're Nana is a good woman," he said, looking at Jack as he spoke, "She was in the air force so understands who I am, even if her experience with the air force was a little before mine."

Jack and Sam laughed and then watched as Jacob's eyes glowed and Sel'mac took over. "You're family have been some of the only humans I have met who know nothing of the stargate, aside from Mark and his family, and they help me realise just how much good we are doing. If this is how people are when they aren't afraid of the Goa'uld it means that what we are doing is worth the cost."

Sam and Jack nodded, although it was slow and solemn. What Sel'mac had said was true, and it was part of the reason that the two of them, and the rest of the SGC, fought so hard, so that humans on earth could remain free and happy and so that people across the galaxy had the same chance too.

They talked for a little longer before they all said their good nights and headed for bed.

Once they had reached the top of the stairs and were about to part ways, Jack and Sam into their room while Jacob to the guest room, Jacob turned to Jack. "Seriously Jack," he said, "Congratulations. You deserve it."

"Cheers Jacob," Jack replied with a smile.

"Night dad," Sam said and then the three of them headed into their rooms.

Jack and Sam changed quickly and then got settled in bed.

"So," Sam said as they lay facing each other in the bed, "You looking forward to being the man, General?"

Jack winced theatrically and Sam laughed. "It shouldn't be too bad," Jack said eventually, "I mean I won't be able to go off world as much and I will miss it but I'd rather do that than have some pencil pushing bureaucrat behind that desk."

Sam smiled softly and then kissed him softly. "I think everyone on the base will agree with you there, of all the options we might have had you're certainly the lesser of all evils."

"Hey cheeky," Jack said indignantly, "That was mean."

Sam bite her lip as Jack scowled at her. Jack then began to smirk and Sam knew that whatever had just popped into his head probably wasn't going to be great for her. She was right. Still smirking Jack reached out under the covers and began to furiously tickle Sam's stomach.

Sam was soon in tears, trying to get away from Jack and his tickling hands, but she couldn't move out of reach, Jack had trapped her legs with his and she couldn't move.

"Uncle," Sam called out eventually, "Uncle."

Jack stopped tickling and then stared at her, smiling. He reached out and wiped the tears off of her face. "Don't be mean," he said.

Sam nodded her head then moved closer to Jack and snuggled into his chest, ready to go to sleep. Jack wrapped his arms around her and Sam rested her head against his chest. Jack was the first to fall asleep and as Sam listened to his heart beat slow she soon followed him.

The next morning the three of them were all sitting in the kitchen eating their breakfast before they made their way to the mountain to start the day.

"How long are you here for dad?" Sam asked him as they ate.

"Just last night," Jacob answered, "I go back this afternoon."

"Not that we're not happy to see you," Jack said, "But how come you came for such a short trip?"

Jacob shrugged. "I haven't really been around much since the wedding and fancied a little down time away from the other Tok'ra, and Sel'mac agreed. Plus, I need to get some new boots from the mountain, the ones the Tok'ra have just don't fit quite right."

Sam laughed and then the three of them finished up eating in silence. Once they'd finished Sam and Jack loaded the dishwasher while Jacob went back upstairs and grabbed his bag.

"Thanks Sam," Jacob said when he came back downstairs.

"No worries dad," Sam told him, "It was nice to see you." She looked at Jack and then back at her dad, "I'm glad you got on well with Jack's family too."

"Me too," Jacob agreed, "Especially Nana."

Jack smiled at him. "She has that effect on people."

The three of them then fell silent as they headed out to the truck. Jack drove while Sam and Jacob got into the passenger side, Jacob having dumped his bag in the back.

They drove in silence, aside from the radio which played the whole way. They got through security quickly and then all headed in their separate directions after they'd parked the truck and got down to the SGC. Sam headed for her lab, while Jack headed to his office quickly before he headed to Sam's lab. Jacob headed to Hammond's office, so see if he had put the request through for new boots. He'd sent it a little while ago so the boots should have come in by now.

The rest of the morning Jacob spent catching up with Hammond before he headed through the stargate back to the Tok'ra base.

Once he had left Jack and Sam worked in Sam's lab. Sam was working on some of her projects while Jack was working his way through some of his missing mission reports.

At the end of the day they headed home and went to bed after having pizza and beer for tea. They'd shared a quick shower, well not really that quick since Jack had decided to have a little fun and Sam really hadn't been opposed to it, and then tucked themselves up in each other's arms and fallen asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter, I hope that you like it. **

The next few weeks were pretty boring by SGC standards. SG1 went on a few missions but thankfully none of them turned too nasty. They'd had a few problems with locals, on one planet they'd taken exception to Daniel's constant questioning and they'd had to beat a hasty retreat through the stargate, although they had gone back to the next day once they'd apologised and explained why Daniel was asking so much about their past.

On another planet Sam had gotten into a little trouble with a few men who didn't know what no meant. Sam, with the help of Jack, had ended up beating them up pretty badly after they'd tried to sneak into Sam's tent, thinking she'd slept alone. Even with the mess they'd made, the other villagers, especially the Elders, hadn't been opposed to opening trade negotiations with Earth, although they had requested a new team with only male team members so that the same thing that had happened to Sam wouldn't happen again.

Sam had been a little shaken by what had happened and had been wary on the next mission but Jack, Daniel and Teal'c had managed to reassure her and their next mission had gone off without a hitch.

Jack, Sam and Hammond hadn't told Teal'c and Daniel about the promotion, although Sam had wanted to, but the two of them had known something was up, they knew Jack and Sam too well to not notice.

Teal'c hadn't asked about it, knowing that they would tell him when they were ready. Daniel though didn't have that much restraint and he had tried to pester it out of them, and had even managed to start Janet on it, although to a much lesser degree, but Jack and Sam had still refused to tell either of them. Jack had given his word that he wouldn't tell anyone in the mountain about what was going on until closer to the time and, his family and Jacob didn't count because they weren't actually part of the mountain, Jacob only was to a certain degree and he wasn't around at the moment, and he fully intended to keep his word.

Aside from the missions, both the good and the slightly pear shaped ones; life had been pretty much the same. Janet and Daniel were going strong, both enjoying being together. Cassie was also enjoying their new relationship. Daniel was around at Janet's a lot more and was seeing a lot more of the alien child. While he wasn't Jack or Sam, Cassie still loved him, and loved being able to spend the extra time with him.

Jack and Sam also enjoyed their time together. While they'd gotten used to be together at work in the months before their wedding, being at work as husband and wife was still taking a little getting used to.

While they weren't meant to be doing anything at work they couldn't help but steal the occasional kiss from time to time. It felt natural, the stolen glances turning to stolen kisses and stolen glances, although the glances now were more heated than they had been before. They did mostly keep it together when they were around other people but once they were locked away in Sam's lab, Jack was still doing most of his work in there when Sam wasn't too busy, they were nearly always touching or kissing in some way.

Off world they were the same. Daniel was forever saying that he wanted the honey moon period to be over already because they were soppy but the two of them would just roll their eyes, or throw something at him if there was something suitable close by, and tell him to get over it.

The two of them didn't even think of it as their honeymoon period, to them it was just the natural progression of their relationship.

Maybe the want to touch or kiss would lessen over time but neither of them was entirely certain of that, and neither cared if it wasn't going to either.

Jack also spent a lot of time with Hammond in those six weeks, learning what it was that he was going to have to do. He did know roughly what it was going to entail but Hammond wanted to run him through everything, so that nothing fell through the cracks, and so that Jack didn't have to deal with the input and suggestions from the IOA and other interested parties because everything wasn't running as smoothly as it had been before.

Jack and Hammond both knew that things were going to change; Jack was very different to Hammond, in personality and demeanour, and in the way that he ran things, but if they could keep things looking similar on the surface then hopefully Jack would be able to get used to his new position without having to deal with the constant input, which wouldn't always be helpful, from those outside the mountain.

Hammond also talked Jack through dealing with the bureaucracy that came with the job. While Jack may not have liked dealing with that sort of thing he did have some ideas, and Hammond gave him pointers on how to deal with the stress that it could elicit.

"Make sure that if you do get annoyed you don't let it show," he explained to Jack, "You don't want to give someone more ammo against you."

Jack had nodded in understanding. It made perfect sense to him now that he thought about it.

Hammond had also given him other tidbits and things that he had learnt in his time in command of the SGC.

The main thing was that he had to deal with each incident as it happened, there was no point wondering what was going to happen in the future, or worry about what had happened in the past and if there had been anyway they could have changed it. He also said that while Jack shouldn't jump to conclusions about a race he should always trust what his gut said, especially if his gut said something was up, which was a good thing to point out as Jack tended to jump to conclusions quickly and it was usually a hell of a job to get him to change that.

Hammond reminded him never to take anything on face value, not that Jack really needed to be reminded of that, but Hammond said it none the less. Just because something looked easy, or looked like a good deal, or looked harmless, at first glance, it didn't necessarily mean that it was actually going to be that way.

Sam had also been there for him, calming him down and reassuring him when he had a moment of doubt about whether or not he could do this job. Sam had had to sit him down twice, once in the SGC itself after one of his talks with Hammond, and once late at night when he's woken her up with his tossing and turning in the bed, and tell him, in no uncertain terms, that he could do the job and he could do it well, and that there was no point in worrying because it was just making the two of them cranky.


End file.
